That One Time on the Desk
by ShayLeePastel
Summary: Eren and Levi were caught blowing off some steam by Hange Zoe and the rest of the scout regiment. Who knew the clean freak had it in him? (POV from original character)


**This fan-fiction was supposed to place you into the scout regiment; however the rules on here are super restrictive so I had to switch it to an original character POV for on here. Nonetheless, what Sam sees is still extremely terrifying! *All sentences of a suggestive nature are in bold if you do not wish to read them. Eren, Levi and POV of Sam an original character.**

The scratching straw of the broom grates against the floor boards barely keeping Sam awake. After a long Scout Regiment outing he both emotionally as well as physically exhausted. At returning to the loving, but old place they all call home, Levi's has started up again with his clean freak ways. His quirks are often being more prevalent after a devastating and life costing mission. His gratuitous angry outburst fazes no other officer, but Sam's bones are shaking at his words and Sam quickly obeys the tasks Levi assigned him.

Sam's of course was tending to the horse stables with Hange Zoë. This act promptly removes him from Levi's path of rage and he greatly welcomes it. He can hear Zoë murmuring erratically about Titans as she endeavors to muck out a nearby horse stall. He has been dealt sweeping duty and given an unruly broom that's straw is in all disarray and after attempting for quite some time to move any dust into some sort of pile Sam came to the conclusion that his efforts will not amount to any success whatsoever.

Calling out to Hange he says, "Can you find me a better broom in the house for me? Please Zoe, I'm tired and you were able to stay within the walls this last time."

All Sam hears from her direction is a loud and high pitched squealing sort or snort as if to say yes. How on earth, such a sound is possible would probably have baffled most but for him it holds a familiar quality to it. Sam can hear her footsteps progressively get softer as the distance between them grows until he hears nothing, but the slow crackling sound as the wind passes through the trees.

"Awwwwhhh."

A moan escapes Sam's mouth as he sinks to the ground and wind glides through the stable. It cools your skin; creating a feeling of heaven. It's been one of the hotter days and summer must be approaching. Just as Sam swipes his palm across his forehead to collect the sweat on his brow there is a strong hand looping around Sam's left arm and dragging him out of the stables.

It's Hange and she's practically screaming incoherently the only words he is able to decipher were, "follow me", and instead of there being a new broom in her hand she has a glass cup.

What the hell…..he thinks to himself as she is pulling him up into the house by both his arm and the sleeve of his shirt. He tries to break free from her grip but she suddenly lets go and now he is in front of Eren's room and his door is closed. She sticks the cup up to the door and places her ear at the other end and whispers quietly the words, "Levi's in there; he must be inspecting" she makes quotation marks with her hands while mouthing the word inspecting.

She did this very comically with only one hand since the other is holding up the glass to the door. A small gasp escaped her lips as her eyes got wide as she focuses more intently to what is going on inside Eren quarters. She then motions for you to put my ear up to the end of the glass where hers had just been.

"Eren this desk is filthy," Levi's tone was something that you swear would have bewildered most.

It was almost playful as if to tease Eren.

"How hard of a punishment am I facing Levi?"

"Very hard" was the only response Levi gave.

Damn, he thought to himself why are they being so giggly it's just a dirty desk?

The sound of items clattering down onto the floor can be heard coming from inside the room. Most likely whatever was left of the desk is the conclusion he comes to. Hange gives up because Sam has hogged the listening glass too long and begins to just stick her ear on the door itself hoping to hear something.

Sam beginning to pull himself up; he really just wants to attempt to get back to his chores. Who cares what issue Levi is having with Eren? Not Sam. However, his decision is made for him as Hange drags him back down to listen.

Grunts become barely audible as the door starts to creak from the pressure. Sam lost his footing but it's too late, the old door couldn't handle both the weight of him and Zoe so, it slams to the ground…

Then Sam sees it, **he sees Eren wearing only a long tan shirt and bent over the old wooden desk smiling widely as Levi is behind him, so to speak. So wrapped up in their actions and judging by their sounds they are close to being done. However, they preceded to continue not even realizing that an audience has collected.** Hange and Sam sit there with their mouths wide open and their eyes larger than ever before **. Levi leans down while whispering into Eren ear, too bad you can't make out what he is saying, but unlike Levi's voice Eren's is loud and far less controlled as he happily groans.**

Eren is so loud that Jean and the others begin to show up.

 **Levi still unaware of the people have gathered he grips down on Eren's hip and...Sam looks away quickly not wanting to see anymore, but Sam can still hear the desk creaking loudly and he hears Levi's growl. It was too loud for Sam, but he was frozen. Both unable to look yet unable to move away.** They stop seconds later and look over in Sam's and Hange's direction. Sam, still looking away, can see Hange's face turn red and he can feel his own blush creeping over his cheeks.

Levi as if not missing a beat steps back and hastily dresses back up and states, "This desk now looks twice as bad, Eren I swear will you never figure out how to clean properly? Do make sure you clean off the dust and sweat on here before you go to bed. I'll peep in tonight to check".

With that, he smirked and walked out of the room not even glancing at Sam, Zoe or any other of the scouts.


End file.
